Talk:The World I Know/@comment-5335253-20131220162245
I just want to say a very huge thank you to all of you for your kind words and support in the wake of Desmond's bizarre and outlandish attack on me yesterday. It really does mean the world to me to know that I have such good and loyal friends...scratch that, family in this community. Now on the the topic that has taken over this wiki all week, young degenerate, sexual deviant Desmond. I am not going mince words when it come to my opinion, so bear with me. I was once very good friends with Desmond, but as time went by I noticed how he was really lacking the adult qualities that you find in the other users like myself, Rob, Dani and Xav and several others who are all in our early 20's. Having a conversation with him reminded me of conversing with my 7 year old nephew, except even he (my nephew that is) has the ability to think for himself. If he has an opinion on something, he won't change it just to fit in with everybody else, and I noticed that about Desmond, and found it to be so unsettling and frankly pathetic. Another unsettling aspect of his character, or lack there of was his obsession with guns, and most things violence related in general. I won't lie, over these past few weeks I have distanced myself from him, because he really started to weird me out, and as a grown man, I can't waste moments of my life being close to somebody who I find to be somewhat unstable. I was also always bothered at how he played the victim anytime his, shall we say unique outlook on life caused somebody to question his sanity. I was always bothered by how he went out of his way to tell everybody Kikichara was a bully, but never telling the entire story in the process. Generally I have a short fuse when it comes to a blatantly ignorant person being in my life, but I thought in time my feeling of annoyance towards him would pass, but then the shit hit the fan. He violated Dani, Rob, and Annie in ways that no human being should ever be violated, and once again sat around pretending to be some sort of victim...the whole situation came to a true climax after he had the nerve to do us all a favor and exit the wiki, but imagine my suprise when he popped back up 2 days later with a brand new attitude, persona and outlook on life. I found this to be beyond strange, but still promised I would be cordial to him, but then...well he decided to attack me like a piranah who saw blood in the water, and I was blown away by this fact because I told him terms of our broken friendship were negotable down the road. I let him know with no uncertainty that we were not going to be friends today or tomorrow, but he may regain my trust and we could possibly move forward in the future. This of course became an impossibilty after he decided he wanted to get fresh, and talk to me like I was some sort of evil villan who had somehow caused him to suffer endless amounts of pain. I of course was floored by this, and will not deny that I went off on him without any fear of consequence or hurting his "fragile" sensibilities, and I don't regret a word I said. The only thing I do regret is allowing myself to ever associate with somebody who I always had a deep and intense lack of confidence in. So many times I wanted to tell him that he was not exactly normal, but I feared it would hurt his feelings, but little did I know he is pretty much void of feelings. Proved that by doing all the sociopathic things he has done over the past few weeks. I am hopeful that he never returns to this wiki, but I really do feel that he is a pathetic and lonely person, and we will see him again in the near future. My only hope is, that should he return he leave me, Rob, Dani, Annie, and anybody else he has hurt alone. I don't hate Desmond, because hatred is an emotion I am not capable of feeling, but needless to say I do not respect him and want nothing to do with him. I pray that he gets the help he needs, because he is mentally unstable, and I hope he learns that you can't do other people dirty and then be audacious as to victimize yourself. I am happy with the person I am, and I am not phased by his actions but for those of you he did hurt, I apologize on his behalf, and unlike him my apologies are genuine and from the heart. Anyway everybody, rant over. I just had an intense need to get all of my feelings regarding the situation of my chest.